Lucas Smith
Fictional encyclopedia entry about Lucas Smith Lucas Smith (born April 18, 2047) is an American specialize in quantum physics and mechanical engineering. He is best known for his invention of time travel. He is also the co-founder of Butterfly, a company that focuses on researching about time and space. As of 2087, he has a net worth of $762 trillion and listed as the wealthiest person by Forbes. History Lucas Smith was born on April 18, 2047 in San Francisco, California, United States. His father was Anderson Smith, a theoretical physicist and scientist. Influenced by his father, Lucas had an early interest in physics and engineering as he started to come up with inventions and building objects at the age of nine. He was also fascinated by time travelling because his favorite animated series was Steins Gate, a Japanese animated series about time travelling. During high school, Lucas achieved first place in every science fair with his creative innovations. At the age of 16, in 2063, he attended Musk University, a top university in technology and engineering in Palo Alto, founded by Elon Musk. He majored in mechanical engineering and minored in applied physics. In 2067, after graduating with a bachelor’s degree, he then pursued a PhD in mechanical engineering at the same university. During these PhD years, he became best friend with George Miller, a software engineer with a minor in applied mathematics also pursuing his PhD at Musk University. Lucas revealed to George about his passion to be the first person ever to invent time travel. Career In July 2066, Lucas and his friend, George, co-founded G&L.co (later became Butterfly), a technology startup that concentrate on time travelling. After years of research, in May 2072, Lucas came up with a theory that it is possible to send people’s memory and consciousness back to the past but in a different timeline. He then recruited many talented scientists and engineers to start working on the project. G&L.co renamed as Butterfly (naming after the butterfly effect). With Lucas brilliant mind and the help of his best friend George, the first prototype of the time machine came out in December 2077. The company tested it on many different kinds of objects to ensure its safety before moving on to test it on humans. In July 2078, Lucas volunteered to be the first person to experiment time travelling. However, the experiment went on and nothing really happened because the dilemma of this invention was that people’s memory and consciousness are projected onto another different timeline, so people cannot tell the difference in the current timeline. Lucas then stated that every night after the experiment, he dreamed about seeing vision as he was himself in the past but in another timeline, and that he invented the time machine 5 years earlier in that timeline. With the urge to prove that his invention succeeded, he again began working on a device called the Divergence Meter to calculate what Attractor Field the universe is currently in. Lucas’s theory was that if the Divergence Meter breaks the 1% barrier, it means that the time machine did create a new timeline different from the current by sending someone’s mind and consciousness back to the past. Lucas is still working on this project until present day.